Latches for vehicle hoods and the like are typically actuated in two stages. During a first stage a handle is actuated inside the vehicle which moves the latch from a primary closed position to secondary closed position. To release the latch completely the vehicle occupant typically must exit the vehicle and actuate a lever that is underhood. This may be inconvenient in some situations.